


Podfic of M-theory: Mycroft, Moriarty, and Magnussen’s shared motifs, James Bond’s “M,” Mary and Janine, and the big gay long game

by avawtsn



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M theory, Meta, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2014-06-18
Packaged: 2018-02-05 03:16:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1803298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avawtsn/pseuds/avawtsn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/1295917">LSiT's epic meta</a>. Current progress: 3 chapters of 10 done [June 19, 2014].</p><p>Meta analysis of series 1, 2, and 3. Moriarty is alive and controlling Mycroft, Mary and Janine are Moriarty’s minions, Moriarty maneuvered Sherlock into killing Magnussen, Moriarty wants Sherlock to be his boyfriend, and Mycroft has been pushing John and Sherlock together romantically from the start.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Podfic of M-theory: Mycroft, Moriarty, and Magnussen’s shared motifs, James Bond’s “M,” Mary and Janine, and the big gay long game

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Loudest_Subtext_in_Television](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loudest_Subtext_in_Television/gifts).



Currently a work in progress: 3 chapters of 10 done [June 19, 2014]

 

LSiT's original meta is _long_ , at 85k and 10 chapters. When I get the entire thing put together, I'll make one of the options available to download this as one giant mp3 (and update this ao3 work). In the meantime, this is available in separate chapters.

 

 **Format** : mp3

 

  * [Chapter 1 - Introduction](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/7c1kwku209jqhmh/Mtheory-ch1.mp3)
  * length: 4:57
  * size: 5MB



 

  * [Chapter 2 - A Study in Pink](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/vfo0v1666a36ij3/Mtheory-ch2.mp3)
  * length: 35:52
  * size: 33MB



 

  * [Chapter 3 - The Blind Banker](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/nlf4k77tmxozz09/Mtheory-ch3.mp3)
  * length: 20:00
  * size: 18MB




End file.
